


[泰昀]Pacific Coast Highway

by 7XXXCHAXIANER16



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7XXXCHAXIANER16/pseuds/7XXXCHAXIANER16





	[泰昀]Pacific Coast Highway

夜里一点半。  
李泰容拖着行李，把喝上头的董思成从酒店床上拉起来，直接塞进了李永钦不知道从哪个倒霉朋友那里骗来的车。

“你干嘛？大晚上不睡觉……”董思成软在副驾驶座上打哈欠，醉酒的脸蛋红扑扑的，整个人像块融化了一半的草莓牛奶糖。  
大三一结束他就决定休学，办完手续后他立刻去把发色染成了樱花粉，既是图新鲜又是为了巡演。虽然没有躲过被中本悠太嘲笑——日本人说这种行为像个刚结束高考的毕业生。  
橘色的路灯光撒在蓬松柔软的头发上，柔和地反射出一圈近似教堂壁画天使头上的光晕。

“行李我都带了，他们要等后天下午才坐高铁去下一站，我决定开车带你去下个城市。”李泰容言语里带着笑意，侧过身子给董思成扣安全带。  
“就这样？”醉酒的人凤眼一扬，眼角染点红，他微微直起身子看向自己的男朋友。  
李泰容闻言顿了顿，靠回驾驶座。  
他抬手捋了把头发，眉眼从银白色的发丝间露出来：“你想怎么样？嗯？”  
董思成被他那个上扬的尾音弄得身子骨一酥，主动切断了视线连接。  
他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，直言道：“我以为你大半夜把我拉起来是想跟我做爱。你看啊，你骗来个车子，不用来做爱，别说就为了大半夜赶路？”  
“虽然挺有说服力……但我不觉得你现在有精力跟我做爱。”李泰容低低的笑声在封闭的车厢内散开。  
董思成边笑边打哈欠：“可你看起来既没有精力开车也没有精力操我……”  
李泰容笑出了声，伸手掐他的脸：“你以后少跟中本悠太去瞎闹。演出结束我就回酒店睡了两小时，收拾完行李就出来捞你了。”  
说完凑过去和董思成交换了一个吻，唇舌分离后李泰容不知道从哪里变出一瓶苹果汁递给董思成：“把它喝了代谢一下酒精。累了就睡一会儿，我们先出发，到了我会叫醒你的。”

董思成确实渴了，他乖乖地喝了半瓶果汁，然后拧上瓶盖。  
闭眼的时候才慢几拍地为自己的直白羞涩起来，尽管他们在一起后彼此都相当坦诚，但还是架不住他天生脸皮薄。  
两个对外看起来被动又冷漠的人，在亲近的人面前却格直白赤裸。  
上半年一结束，乐队便趁着发展的势头开始了巡演，几个小时前他们刚结束第三个城市的演出。李泰容没有参加后续活动，而是一反常态在结束后就回了酒店，除了叮嘱李永钦时刻把董思成带在身边以外，由着他们去瞎闹。  
说来他是有点吃味的，因为李永钦一玩疯就没再管董思成，他睡醒去捞董思成的时候，中本悠太整搂着他的小男朋友摇骰子。  
最早一起玩乐队的好兄弟对自己小男朋友那些心思，他不是不知道。  
两个人也坐下来聊过，一顿酒就把话说开了。大阪人总是发乎情止乎礼，从前是恨不得把董思成当成洋娃娃抱在手里，李泰容他们在一起后这两年，也就最多开玩笑地捏捏脸和耳朵尖。  
董思成对自己的感情，他从不质疑。  
只是平时董思成背着他坐中本悠太的摩托后座也就算了，当面看到喝上头的两个人这么亲密，他到底还是心里烦。  
把小男朋友从酒吧捞出来后，催促他洗澡换衣服，连人带行李一起拖走。  
董思成是不知道李泰容葫芦里卖什么药，居然想深夜开车出发前往下一个城市，不过酒精也不允许他做出思考，草率地得出“李泰容疯了”的结论后，他便陷入了睡眠。

他这一路睡得格外安稳，不知道是李泰容在身边的缘故，还是酒精的帮助。  
被李泰容哄醒的时候，他居然不觉得乏力，反而感到浑身清爽。  
醒来最先听到的是海水声，他看一眼车窗外——依旧是黑夜，又疑惑地回头瞄一眼时间——接近凌晨三点。  
于是一脸不可思议地看向李泰容：“我以为到了？我居然只睡了一个小时？”  
他好奇地看向四周，惊讶地发现他们甚至不在公路上——公路距离他们大约十米，回头就能看见大海。他们被墨蓝色夜幕笼罩，海平面点缀着细碎的星光。  
除了车灯和公路上间隔略远的路灯，就只有天上恒星成为光源。  
李泰容抬手去开天窗，潮湿温和的海风钻进了车厢，车顶四四方方的一块盛着一小片破碎的银河，裸露出宇宙不及亿分之一的绚烂。

是晴好的天气，无月的夜，星河璀璨。  
董思成看向头顶的夜幕，突然笑了，像个孩子似地：“这就是你的计划？”  
年长的那个依然没有正面回答，反问小孩想不想出去。  
董思成一拍脑袋说自己尿急，解了安全带溜下车，找了个边边角角随地放水。

回来的时候李泰容已经躺在了车盖上，招呼他一块上来。  
他想问李泰容有没有矿泉水，他想洗个手，没想到这个死洁癖居然随身携带免水洗手液。  
洗过手后，李泰容拥着他靠在挡风玻璃上。  
他跟李泰容聊了几句关于乐队日程安排的事情，确定了他男朋友半夜抽风的行为不会影响巡演后，颇有默契开始与对方地开始接吻，直到李泰容的手开始不安分起来，董思成才结束了亲吻：“所以……做爱才是你的计划吧？”

李泰容歪着头似笑非笑地看着他，乖巧的像只猫咪。只有熟悉他的人知道，“猫系”用在他身上，代指的是猫科动物，而非仅仅是猫咪。  
骨子里是食物链顶端猎食者。

他还是不回答，直接问董思成做不做。  
后者于是主动坐上他的胯，手上动作熟练地去解皮带扣。  
唤醒对方的性欲这件事于他们而言，已经过分默契。  
李泰容的手轻松地滑进他宽松的裤子，董思成虽然瘦，但可能是因为练跳舞，他的臀部挺翘。  
李泰容揉捏了几下，又将手移到他身前握住了行将抬头的性器。  
董思成一只手懒懒地搭在李泰容的肩膀，另一只手则伸下去伺候则李泰容的阴茎，他继续着亲吻，将舌头卷起来，包裹着哥哥的舌头，然后吮吸着。  
李泰容也乐于配合，舌头侵略着口腔模拟着性交的频率——这使董思成脸红起来，一直烧到耳朵尖尖，像朵被夕阳烧红的云。  
可他并没有因此停止接吻——他总是无法放弃舌吻——李泰容一度怀疑比起性爱他可能更喜欢接吻。

李泰容的手指此时就着前液又回到他身后，进入了潮湿温软的肉体，另一只手手磕磕绊绊地解开了衬衫的扣子，像往常每一次那样虔诚地描摹舞者那具身体，拇指最终回到胸前，摁压揉捏着已经耸立的那两点。  
他把唇舌从亲吻里移开，温热而急促的呼吸洒在董思成抬起的脖颈——那里残留着尚未淡退的吻痕——而他毫不留情地烙下新的红印。  
董思成半睁着眼，一贯清亮的眸子里烟雾缭绕，不知道有几分是血管里残留酒精的作用。  
李泰容像个天生的猎食者，他太熟悉他的身体了，落下的每一个吻都能加重他的呼吸引起一阵颤栗。  
身后的甬道也逐渐潮湿，董思成十分坦诚地随着夏夜曼妙的海风摆动起来。

天使在云端摇摇欲坠着，却依然是透明的纯粹。  
猎食者把头从猎物身上抬起来，餍足地舔食着漂亮的唇，他低声叹息着扣上董思成的后脑勺，令他同自己对视。  
他的睫毛上挂着璀璨的金色，深邃的眼眸却被染成墨蓝。  
那双眸子好似黑洞，卷走了头顶的整片星河，凝固了时间，又将空间坍圮。

李泰容的身体比酒精还烈，炙热得要抽干他身体里所有的水分。  
董思成像条濒死的鱼，他渴极了，他只想要液体，于是自投罗网似地将自己再一次交给了李泰容的唇舌，不断地汲取着对方的津液。  
身后也越来越滚烫难耐，好在猎食者似乎也急于饱餐一顿，他温柔的爱人此刻似乎也并没有折磨他的兴致。  
李泰容从外衣口袋里掏出避孕套的时候他们都笑了。  
“这也是计划内？”董思成埋到李泰容耳边，犬齿摩挲着他的耳垂，黏糊糊地再一次发问。  
李泰容只是笑，回答他的是进入身体的滚烫性器，像把利刃直接劈开他的身体，尖细的叫喊如涌出的鲜血，自肉体深处向外逃逸。  
天使终于从云端跌落，朝向欲望的汪洋义无反顾地下坠。

他神志不清，像个高烧未退的病人。  
李泰容的头发染成银白，过分美丽的面容显得不真实，像汪洋深处惑人的海妖，又像地狱里爬出来披着貌美人皮的恶鬼。  
董思成只能感受到下沉下坠，他甚至自己此刻的爱欲全然来自于李泰容的阴茎。

在遇见李泰容之前，他总觉得自己只能算个拥有正常性功能的无性恋——从没有过任何具体的性幻想对象，有过性经历却也并不渴望性爱。他甚至曾认真考虑过自己是否该买个黑戒锁在右手中指。  
可是在与李泰容的性爱中，那些关于无性恋的、不着边际的猜测全都不攻自破，倒是开启了他关于自己会否是性瘾患者的新一轮自我怀疑。  
其实李泰容向他承认过，他也同样如此。  
刚在一起的一个多星期，他们甚至不愿意踏出李泰容的房间，每一次性爱都像不计后果的献祭，几乎要退化成动物。  
如果真要用动物世界的旁白来解释，那他只能说那段时间或许是“交配的季节”。  
这给他带来的困扰除了精力下降以外似乎也没有别的，可那个有着思想家本质的摇滚主唱却不甘心就此沦亡。  
李泰容总是不肯全然地向欲望低头。  
于是每次做爱都会想一些新奇的主意——他们更愿意改变环境——或是播放热爱的迷幻摇滚和一些工业金属，或是寻找不同的空间。  
别人这么做是为了更加沉沦于欲望，李泰容则是换着花样凌驾在欲望之上。  
他是不甘于被欲望掌控的。  
他要掌控欲望，他要爱。  
很多次尝试之后，最终如愿以偿地找到了平衡。

可此刻，海风吹拂，苍穹做帐。  
董思成已经完全沉沦在给他带来快感的律动里，他配合地晃动着身子，身披星辰，成为了月光。呻吟混杂着不经大脑思考的含糊语言，艳丽颓靡而又庄严圣洁。  
李泰容爱极了他这幅模样，可爱人沉沦于全然的欲望，又令他略微不满——这有些偏离了他的目的。  
他在董思成某一次下坠时，猛地用力，将董思成压在了自己的身下。  
天幕之下突然的倒转让董思成有了窥探到斗转星移的错觉，他仰躺着大口地喘息，眼角的泪水即将坠亡于尘埃。  
李泰容却先地心引力一步，用一个温柔的亲吻将那滴可怜的液体吞入腹中。

他声音温柔，在董思成耳畔低语，叫他昀昀。  
“昀昀，睁开眼看看……昀昀看看天上。”  
他要他睁眼，要他看那漫天的星辰。  
他那张被造物主眷顾的那张脸，在董思成身躯上方，背后是星河灿烂。  
地狱里爬出的鬼又变成了降临人间的神。  
神明的耳语将神知归还于天使，魂灵从混沌中醒来，无数天体的光洗净一身的暗。  
他于是也就从无变为有，从虚无里逃亡，流浪在漫长的荒芜。

所有的感官被唤醒，他清楚地感受着李泰容完全根植在自己身体的欲望，由着他把自己带回云端。  
李泰容将身体贴向他，牙齿轻轻扫过他那只精灵似的耳尖，性器熟稔地碾过深处的开关。  
他浑身颤抖，因为感官的苏醒奔向了更纯粹的愉悦。  
他们毫不吝啬地互相取悦着，索取也付出——在天和地之间，在更为纯粹的欲望笼罩之下。  
董思成觉得自己像置身母胎的婴孩，在羊水的包裹中浮沉着，连同头顶银河也变回了女神飞溅的乳汁①，回归液态。  
他最终在溺亡之前走向了极乐，液体从他的身体里涌出——从身前的性器也从身后的穴口。  
李泰容毁灭了他的存在，又创造着他的存在。  
他将董思成从虚无里拯救，住进了真理的所在，又重新塑造了轮回。

董思成的双臂紧紧拥抱着自己身上的那具肉体，双腿大方地打开着，舞蹈演员柔软修长的四肢如水蛇一样缠绕在给予者的腰，继续迎接着愈加汹涌的冲撞。  
液体流失着，他义无反顾地干涸，发出的呻吟像只正在被焚毁的凤凰。  
他突然停止了李泰容的给予，不管不顾身上人的疑惑，要他退出来。  
正在耕耘的人不情不愿，但董思成此刻十分坚定，于是作为年长者的李泰容只能顺从。  
他伸手去摘掉避孕套，变换着位置然后在对方的惊讶中将头埋在他双腿之间，湿热狭窄的口腔包裹着阴茎，卖力地舔弄吸吮着——他想给予，他想取悦。  
涅槃的火终于燃烧，精液像滚烫的熔岩灌注进他的身体，他在李泰容的注视下把液体吞吃，然后爬起来报复似地给予爱人一个腥咸的吻。

两个青年浑身乱七八糟的，只是草草地将裤子拉回去，一贯洁癖的李泰容却并没有急着去整理，只是把水递给董思成，等他漱完口后把他拉进自己怀里。  
两个人靠在挡风玻璃上，一同望着夜空。  
空气也沉默着，只有呼吸的声音渐渐平复，又被海水和风卷走。  
不知道过了多久，董思成突然开口，还是那个问句：“所以，这才是你的计划，对吗？”  
这次李泰容笑着点头了，他问董思成：“你听说过太平洋海岸公路吗？”

加州1号公路。  
连接着旧金山与洛杉矶。  
在地球的另一端，美利坚的西海岸。

一阵突然的海风使董思成又往李泰容怀里缩了缩：“哥想去那儿吗？”  
李泰容点头：“想。”  
“地球的对面？”  
“地球的对面……美国西部……摇滚乐起源的地方。我希望有一天我们能去那里演出。像今天一样，我带着你，和乐队一起，带着我们的音乐，从旧金山去到洛杉矶……然后下一个城市，再下一个……”  
董思成似乎仍是不够清醒——兴许是酒精的效力又回来了。  
他凝视着夜空，突然从李泰容怀里爬起来，用手肘支起身子看向他。  
视线相接，他们坠入彼此眼底的黑洞，又在彼此盛满了星河的双眸里穿越了无尽的虚无，于灵魂的彼岸相遇得恰到好处。  
董思成于是脱口而出：“也许宇宙对面的我们就在地球对面，我和你，像现在这样。”  
他回过头，抬手指向夜空：“你看，我们就在那儿。”  
李泰容笑着把他拉回怀中和自己接吻。  
无关欲望，关乎爱。  
关乎星河灿烂，关乎尘埃枯荣。

亲吻结束后他看了眼手机——凌晨四点多，于是跳下车拉着董思成，把他往车后座塞。  
关上车门的一刻，没等董思成反应过来，就被李泰容翻了个面压制住。  
血液里的浪漫和酒精猛地回流，他一下子清醒，反应不及只能伸手撑在车窗，背对着李泰容大声道：“我靠，你杀人啊！”  
“你乖一些，再来一次，就要日出了。”  
他欲哭无泪，搞不懂日出和再来一发有什么直接联系。敢情李泰容最近作息规律、注重养生、除了晨起打一炮十分自制，不是为了养精蓄锐更好地演出，是为了更好地操他吗？  
他开始为自己跟李永钦他们夜夜笙歌的不要命行为感到后悔。  
“哥哥你不累吗……”  
“天亮了就带你去睡个够，后天出发。”  
李泰容根本没打算理他，伸手覆在董思成支撑着车窗的手上，另一只手伸进衬衫里游移，精确地在敏感的部分做出停留，直到怀里的人如愿以偿地软下身子。  
李泰容凑到他耳边：“你不是老问我计划么，现在告诉你，这也是计划的一部分。”

……

又一次欢爱结束在破晓之前。  
董思成平复着呼吸，李泰容还埋在他的肩窝。  
封闭的车厢使任何细微的声音都变得清晰，他突然的轻笑传到李泰容耳朵里。  
“痒？”  
“不是……”他干脆笑出了声，“哪个倒霉鬼的车？”  
“你别管，我会弄干净的……”  
“你他妈可真是个活朋克。”

单衣沾了层薄汗，董思成整个人像只被夜露打湿的蝴蝶，喘气挣扎着，却怎么也飞不起来。  
李泰容把他半挂在身上的衬衫拉下来，露出光裸的背。  
他迷恋地吻着董思成的蝴蝶骨，漂亮的手指顺着嶙峋的脊骨来回，像在抚慰一只小动物。  
高潮的余韵未退，怀里人被亲吻和抚摸弄得一阵颤栗，获得愉悦的狐狸配合地回头索要一个亲吻——他似乎从不在爱人面前掩饰本能的欲望。  


唇舌分离，李泰容舐走他嘴角的透明，手指停留在他腰间的沟壑，反复逡巡。  
“你上辈子……”  


他说着突然毫无缘由用另一只手又去抚摸他的蝴蝶骨：“这里生过翅膀。”  
  
END.  
①赫尔墨斯奉宙斯之命，把刚刚出生的赫拉克勒斯带到赫拉身边，想借她沉睡的机会吮吸奶水，以求长生。赫拉从睡梦中惊醒，奶水喷涌而出，化作了天空中的灿灿银河。可参考画家丁托列托的作品《银河的起源》


End file.
